


Don't Write Yourself Off Just Yet

by Tortellini



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Best Friends, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Tea, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Thomas Barrow returns from a trip overseas to find a heartbroken Jimmy and ironically enough, he comforts him. Because that's what friends are for.Oneshot/drabble





	Don't Write Yourself Off Just Yet

"Jimmy!"

"Hello Mr. Barrow," the footman said wholeheartedly.

Thomas Barrow had just entered the Servant's Hall, setting his suitcase on the table and honestly looking tired. Jimmy grinned at him then, setting down the dreary silverware that he had been polishing just then. 

Thomas glanced at the younger man. "You're looking well."

Jimmy didn't notice the way that the other looked at him, instead just leaned a bit back. "Thanks. How was it across the pond?"

"Truly exhausting. Not even sure what 'is Lordship accomplished," said Thomas then. Jimmy laughed. "But I hope it wasn't for nothing."

"You mean you hope 'er Ladyship's brother's all right?" Jimmy raised a sculpted eyebrow

"Mm. I suppose so." 

The door to the kitchen opened and Ivy stepped out. She seemed a bit dismayed at the sight of Jimmy shining his silver there--and Thomas frowned on the inside because he knew that Jimmy fancied her. She smiled in the direction of Thomas himself though, he he supposed he could smile back. 

"Hello, Mr. Barrow," she said then. 

"Hello, Ivy," said Thomas. 

"You look tired. Can I get you a cuppa?" she offered sweetly. Jimmy cleared his throat. Ivy ignored him.

"Thank you. I could use that. Jimmy could too. Make him one."

She looked like she didn't want to do the second part of the request, but Thomas was her superior of course, so she had to do so. As soon as she was gone he turned to Jimmy again. 

"You and Ivy had a falling out then."

Jimmy sighed sadly and threw his hands up in the air. "I was an idiot, Mr. Barrow! She hates me now."

"People are idiots when they are in love," said Thomas, as he took a cigarette from his pocket, offering Jimmy one as well, who took it. "Believe me. I know. You two'll be all right."

"I don't think it will though." Jimmy sighed again. "You ever feel like the person you love won't have you...because of a stupid mistake you made? Or for some other useless reason..."

 _Like gender,_ thought Thomas. 

"Don't write yourself off just yet." he said instead. "Somewhere out there's a girl who will love you. Someday you'll have a pretty girl  _and_ nice hair. The future is bright."

Jimmy grinned at that, especially the hair comment. And Thomas tried not to feel too bittersweet. 


End file.
